Patent Document 1 discloses a pneumatic tire including a carcass formed of a carcass ply extending between a pair of bead portions in a toroidal shape, and a bead core disposed in a respective one of the bead portions and comprising an axially inner core and an axially outer core respectively disposed on an axially inner side and an axially outer side of the carcass ply. In the pneumatic tire, an inner bead apex rubber is disposed radially outward of the inner core, and an outer bead apex rubber is disposed radially outward of the outer core.